


Rainbow Rope

by Lumiellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Death Eaters, Drabble, F/M, Friendship Bracelets, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiellie/pseuds/Lumiellie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has the genius idea to make friendship bracelets for the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort is not amused.





	Rainbow Rope

That night, Lucius Malfoy had a gigantic slab of dark-chocolate cheesecake. After putting his pajamas on, he snuggled next to his wife, Narcissa, who was five months pregnant. He kissed her and drifted off to dreamland.

_Within his hand, he was holding a bundle of pink rope. Feeling inspired, he looked around and found more bundles. Red, yellow, black, blue, green and any color imaginable. He picked up the green, red, blue and pink and begun to weave a simple bracelet._

_Using his wand, he cast a spell that made it easier to make. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care about that. The only thing that mattered was finishing that rope bracelet. After about five minutes of weaving and knotting the strings, he finished the first one._

_The process became faster and faster with each rope bracelet he made. Eventually, he had finished enough for all of the Death Eaters._

_He used his dark mark to apparate to The Dark Lord's lair. The Dark Lord was sitting in a chair, flipping his wand in his hand. "Lucius, what brings you here?" The Dark Lord asked._

" _My Lord, I have brought something that you may find useful," Lucius said, bringing out the bracelets._

" _Malfoy, what is this hideous contraption? Did you make this using muggle rope?"_

" _Well, actually, it was made using several spells. I was hoping we could use these to signify that we are Death Eaters."_

" _Do you honestly expect our enemies to be scared of Death Eaters that wear rainbow rope bracelets?"_

" _No, but I thought it would be a good way-"_

" _A good way to what? Signify that we are secretly female muggle children." The Dark Lord aimed his wand at Lucius. Lucius cowered._

" _My Lord, I thought it would be a good idea."_

" _Well Lucius, it wasn't. Avada Kedavra"_

_The Death Eater lay on the floor, not moving, still holding the bracelets in his hand. An expression of hope covered his face._

Lucius Malfoy awoke, panting and nearly wanting to scream. Why would he ever make bracelets for the Death Eaters? Why would he commit such a hideous act?

He knew one thing for sure. He was never eating dark-chocolate cheesecake before bed ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for year two of the houses competition in January 2018.


End file.
